A Prince's Love
by MisakiAkihiko
Summary: In a world full of demons, humans and half-demons, Sasuke Uchiha, next in line for the throne, is tired of the way his older brother, King Itachi, is treating him. Sasuke runs away from the palace into the village of Konoha. MUSICAL FIC!
1. Welcome To My Life

Long ago, in a land far away in a village called Konoha, lived a prince named Sasuke. Sasuke had an older brother named Itachi. Then one day, their father and mother, King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto, were murdered on their way back from a village called Suna. Leaving Itachi the new king. He treated Sasuke horribly. He even went so far as to have Sasuke killed. Sasuke was tired of it.

"Konan bring Sasuke here. And tell him it is urgent." Itachi ordered his assistant. "Yes, your majesty." Konan bowed and left to fetch Sasuke. Konan found Sasuke in the royal library, reading his literature and plays. "Sasuke! Itachi wants to see you now!" Konan yelled. She was the only one who could talk to the prince like that. "I don't wanna see him." Sasuke said. The cat ears on Konan's head twitched in annoyance. "He said it was urgent so get your ass down there." She was _not_ about to get yelled at, all because she couldn't make a 15 year old brat get his face out of a book whenever the king needed him to. Sasuke sighed. "You're lucky I let you get away with this. Otherwise, you'd be banished from the kingdom." Konan chuckled. "Yeah I know. Just get your ass down there before I kick it down there." Sasuke chuckled and followed Konan to the Throne Room.

"Ah, Sasuke." Itachi said. "Hello, Nii-san." Sasuke growled. "Now now little brother. No need to be mad." Itachi smiled. Sasuke sneered at his brother. Whenever the king smiled, he had some bad news. "What's the bad news?" he asked. Itachi cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Why, whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently. Sasuke was getting annoyed. "Whenever you smile, there's always bad news. So spill." Itachi sighed. "You were probably going to hear about it eventually, but, I'm getting married and am obtaining a son in the process. I'm marrying Deidara Whebber who has had a son from his previous marriage. His name is Tobi and he will be getting your room. We don't have enough bedrooms so you will have to sleep in a servant cabin." Itachi's voice was calm. Not like that was new.

Sasuke was beyond angry. He was pissed. The servant cabin's were nothing but little shacks placed behind the palace with mattresses stuffed with prickly, itchy straw and pillows made out of poorly sewn fabric filled with clumps of dirt. But this was normal for Itachi to declare such a thing. Itachi never did like Sasuke. "Yes, _Your Majesty."_ Sasuke said, dragging the 'Your Majesty' part. Itachi glared at Sasuke. "You will _not_ speak to me that way!" he bellowed. Sasuke smirked. "Or what? You'll punish me?" Itachi was livid. "Don't speak to the king in that manner!" Sasuke glared at his older brother. "You will _never_ be like Father!" He crossed the line. Itachi's face was blood red. "To. Your. Room. _Now._" he said through gritted teeth. If the wings on Sasuke's back could have gotten any blacker, they would have.

Sasuke turned around and left the Throne Room. He headed towards the servant cabin's and walked into his. He looked around. _"Home sweet home..."_ he thought. He looked around in his new room. Or should he say, house. Sasuke lay back on the uncomfortable mattress. He didn't _dare_ put his head on the pillow. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling that looked as if it would collapse any second.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_Are you desperate to find something more?_  
_Before your life is over_  
_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
_Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels alright_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_  
_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_  
_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
_You never had to work it was always there_  
_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_

Sasuke's voice cracked singing the last line. His life was so fucked up. He packed his bags and then left the palace. Never looking back once.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of A Prince's Love! I need art for each character I introduce so I need Sasuke and Itachi with black wings and Konan with blue cat ears and a cat tail.**

**I do NOT own Naruto! If I did, it would be a yaoi series!**

**The song id Welcom To My Life by Simple Plan.**

**If you noticed that Sasuke was singing to someone, it was Itachi cause he doesn't know what Sauke is feeling.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Somewhere in the village of Konoha at dusk, a little blonde half-kitsune demon was searching a metal trashcan for his food. So far he found two apples, one perfectly good brand new cup of ramen, and three leftover containers of General Tso's Chicken. He was about to grab a cheeseburger from the bottom of the can until he heard, "Naruto! Get out of my garbage!" Naruto's head perked up. _"Oh shit!"_ he though as he jumped out of the trash can.

_[Naruto:] Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
( That's Everything! )_

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

[Crowd:] Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

[Naruto:] Just a little snack, guys  
[Crowd:] Rip him open, take it back, guys  
[Naruto:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Kyuubi!  
[Crowd:] Who? Oh, its sad, Naruto's hit the bottom

_He's become a a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
[Naruto:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_  
_One skip ahead of my doom_  
_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_  
_One jump ahead of the hitmen_  
_One hit ahead of the flock_  
_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_[Crowd:] Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

_[Naruto:] Let's not be too hasty_  
_[Lady:] Still I think he's rather tasty_  
_[Nauto:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_  
_Otherwise we'd get along_  
_[Crowd:] Wrong!_

_[Naruto:] One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_  
_(Vandal!)_  
_One hop ahead of the hump_  
_(Street rat!)_  
_One trick ahead of disaster_  
_(Scoundrel!)_  
_They're quick, but I'm much faster_  
_(Take that!)_  
_Here goes, better throw my hand in_  
_Wish me happy landin'_  
_All I gotta do is jump!_

Naruto jumped right on top of someone. "Aw shit." Naruto said, shaking the dust off of his head. "Are you okay?" he asked the person he landed on. "Yeah. I think my backpack broke my fall." the person said. Naruto looked down at the person and blushed. The person was a guy who had a face like a porcelain doll, beautiful onyx eyes, black wings and hair as black as night.

Sasuke looked up at the person who fell on him. He had a head full of messy blonde hair with orange fox ears on his head and an orange tail. _"Must be half-kitsune."_ he thought. The boy looked no older than 15 with sun-kissed arms, legs and face. He had eyes that were as blue as the sky and three strange markings on each cheek. _"He's pretty cute."_

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke held out his hand. Naruto snapped out of his daze. "O-oh. M-my name's Naruto Uzumaki. Are you related to King Itachi?" Naruto shook Sasuke's hand. Sasuke blinked at the question. Didn't this kid know that he was Itachi's brother? "No. Different set of Uchiha's. Uh…could you please get off of me?" he asked sheepishly. Naruto blinked. "Oh. R-right. Sorry bout that. Here let me help you up." Naruto got off of Sasuke and held out his hand. Sasuke took it and got back on his feet. "Thanks." He said, dusting off his knees. "This is probably gonna sound all stalkerish and stuff, but why are you walking on the outskirts of Konoha?" Naruto asked. "That doesn't sound stalkerish at all. I ran away. I was tired of the life I was living and tired of the way my older brother was treating me." Naruto raised his brow at that. "Wow. My parents won't mind if you came home with me." He said. "You mean it? Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. The only people that had ever been this nice to him were Konan and his mother. Naruto grinned. "My parents always wanted two sons. Ever since my twin brother Pein died." Naruto looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for your loss." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled again. "Don't worry. I don't even remember him. He died in the womb anyway."

Naruto and Sasuke walked to Naruto's house. It was a decent size for being a two-story apartment. They walked in the front door and Naruto yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" A woman with long red hair came out of the kitchen. "Welcome home honey. Who's this?" she said, nodding to Sasuke. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He ran away from home. Can he stay here with us?" Naruto asked. His mom thought about it. "Sure. Just go tell your father that he's staying here. I'm Kushina Uzumaki by the way. Nice to meet you." She hel out her hand. Sasuke took it. "The pleasure's all mine." _"I guess all those royal manners classes with Konan really paid off."_ he thought. "My, my. What a gentleman." Kushina smiled and Sasuke blushed. "Come on! You still have to meet my dad! He's an architect! He built this house with his own two hands." Naruto dragged Sasuke upstairs. They went into a room that looked like an office. "Hey dad! What'chya doin'?" Naruto said looking over a man with blonde hair shoulder. The man looked up. "I'm designing a house for your grandmother. You know how she doesn't want to go to a nursing home." He grumbled. "Ugh. She still goin' on about how she doesn't want to go to a place where she can't get drunk? I swear, she's gonna go to a bar one day and the first sip she takes, she's gonna drop dead. Oh dad, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's going to be staying with us for a while." Naruto pointed to Sasuke. Naruto's father turned in his seat to look at him. "Hello. I'm Naruto's father, Minato Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He said, giving Sasuke a fir, handshake. "Dinners ready!" Kushina called from downstairs. They went downstairs to be welcomed by a pleasing aroma of turkey and mashed potatoes. Sasuke turned to Naruto. "If your parents can fix a feast, why were you digging in the trash?" he asked. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's in his nature. You know, since he's half kitsune. He can't stop." Minato answered for his son. "Can I ask you a question, Mr. Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked. "Call me Minato." minato smiled. "Minato. How is Naruto half-kitsune? You guys are human aren't you?" Sasuke asked. Minato smiled. "Everybody asks us that. We don't know how he's half-kitsune. No one in our family is. I uess the kitsune in him just chose him when he was born. He's special." Minato grinned.

The dinner was quite filling. The turkey was juicy, the potatoes were delicious and the corn had a spicy seasoning to them. "You know Naruto, Sasuke could turn out a pretty good boyfriend for you." Minato said, taking a spoonful of potatoes. Naruto and Sasuke blushed. "Dad!" Naruto screeched. Minato just laughed. _"Boyfriend huh?"_ Sasuke thought.

After dinner, Naruto took Sasuke up to his room. It was the size of the kitchen! And the kitchen was pretty big. It had orange walls with a king sized bed with blue sheets, pillows and comforter. Naruto saw Sasuke staring at the bed. "I toss and turn in my sleep." He said. There was bed on the window sill and a walk in closet. "So you have two sleeping choices. You can either sleep on the window sill bed, or in my bed with me." Naruto said, blushing. Sasuke thought for a moment. "I can't sleep very well by myself." He mumbled. Naruto's face turned scarlet red. "O-okay. W-we better get ready for bed then. It's almost eleven."

They put on their night clothes. "You mind if I put on some music? It helps me get to sleep." Sasuke asked. "Sure. Go ahead." Naruto said, getting into bed. Sasuke put a CD in the player and pressed play. The first song was 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' by Elton John. _"Great! It just _had_ to be this song!"_ Sasuke thought. But he just got into bed and he was warm. He felt Naruto stir beside him.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

Sasuke heard Naruto's breathing even out as the song ended. Sasuke felt something press itself into his back and felt arms wrap around his waist. Sasuke blushed and rolled over to face a sleeping Naruto. Naruto unconsciously snuggled his face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled lightly and brushed Naruto's bangs out of his eyes. Naruto smiled in his sleep. Sasuke wrappd his arms around Naruto and pressed a light kiss to Naruto's forehead. Sasuke fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Did I mention that if you draw the art for the first chapter, you have to tell me that you did so I can give you credit and you will be drawing the art for the whole story? I didn't? Well, now I did! Now I need art for Minato, Kushina and Naruto.**

**Is it bad that I already have the ending planned out?**

**If you read A SasuNaru Story, I found the papers and I will give you the next chapter tomorrow! Gomen for the long wait! *gets shot***


	3. The Truth

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto woke up, ate their breakfast, then took a tour of the land that Sasuke ruled.

_When the earth was young  
And the air was sweet_

_And the mountains kissed the sky  
In the great beyond, with its many paths  
Man and nature lived side by side_

_In this wilderness of danger and beauty_  
_Lived three brothers, bonded by love_  
_Their hearts full of joy_  
_They ask now for guidance_  
_Reaching out to the skies up above_

Sasuke and Naruto passed two neighbors who looked completely different, for one man was white and the other was African American, but no matter the color of their skin, their religion, their gender, they were the same. They were brothers._  
_

_Great Spirits of all who lived before  
__Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls  
With all you know  
Show us that in your eyes  
We are all the same  
Brothers to each other  
In this world we remain truly  
Brothers all the same_

_Give us wisdom to pass to each other_  
_Give us strength so we understand_  
_That the things we do_  
_The choices we make_  
_Give direction to all life's plans_

_To look in wonder_  
_At all we've been given_  
_In a world that's not always as it seems_  
_Every corner we turn_  
_Only leads to another_  
_A journey ends, but another begins_

_Great Spirits of all who lived before_  
_Take our hands and lead us_  
_Fill our hearts and souls_  
_With all you know_  
_Show us that in your eyes_  
_We are all the same_  
_Brothers to each other_  
_In this world we remain truly_  
_Brothers all the same_

_Brothers all the same_

What Naruto had just showed him was life changing. Unlike what Sasuke was raised on, everybody had equal rights, nobody cared what they looked like, nobody could tell anybody what to do, unless you were a child. Then you _had_ to listen to your parents. At the palace, it was all about how you acted, being polite, don't speak unless your spoken to, respect your elders. Sasuke scoffed at the thought of him _respecting_ Itachi. _Loathed_ is the proper word for it.

They were walking through town when Sasuke looked around. The people were dressed plainly while he, well, he was dressed in the finest silk and velvet. He didn't fit in. "Naruto…I can't stay here. I don't belong here." He whispered. Naruto looked at him odly. "What do you mean you don't belong here? Everybody belongs here!"

_There is nothing complicated  
about the way we live  
we are here for each other, hand me to give  
proud of who we are  
humble beneath the stars_

_we've everything we need_  
_the moon, the sun_  
_there is more than enough here for everyone_  
_all we have we share_  
_and all of us we care_

_so come on_  
_welcome to our family time_  
_welcome to our brotherly time_  
_we're happy for given an taken to the friends we're makin'_  
_there is nothing we won't do_

_welcome to our family time_  
_welcome to our happy to be time_  
_this is the best of all_  
_ya know the best of all_  
_we're here to share it all_

_If there is a bond between us nobody can explain_  
_It's a celebration of life_  
_we see our friends again_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_I know you'll be there for me too_

_so come on_  
_welcome to our family time_  
_welcome to our brotherly time_  
_this is the best of all_  
_ya know the best of all_  
_we're here to share it all_

_remember we love once we're parted_  
_someone need in your heart_  
_finding love, heading a future_  
_telling stories, loving with friend_  
_precious moments you'll never forget_

_this has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place I've ever been to_  
_It's nothing like I've never seen before_  
_When I think how far I've come I can't believe it, yet I see it_  
_when I see family I see the way we used to be_

_Come on_  
_welcome to our family time_  
_welcome to our brotherly time_  
_we're happy for given an taken to the friends we're makin'_  
_there is nothing we won't do_

_so come on_  
_welcome to our family time_  
_welcome to our happy to be time_  
_this is the best of all_  
_ya know the best of all_  
_we're here to.._  
_We're here to share it all!_

By the time they were finished sight seeing, the sun was setting in the horizon. The vibrant red glow of the sun made Sasuke's face look a light pink. Naruto couldn't help but stare. Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes on him but he didn't care (A/N: Look Mom! I just rhymed!). He thought about telling Naruto who he really was and where he came from. "We should be getting back. It's getting late. Mom and Dad's probably wondering where we're at." Naruto turned to go home but Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Naruto…I haven't been completely honest with you." Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. Only to see that his face was traced with saddness. "Sasuke…what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up, a tear rolling down his face. "Sit down and I'll tell you." Sasuke told Naruto everything.

_Everywhere I turn I hurt someone But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done I'd do anything within my power_

_I'd give everything I've got But the path I seek is hidden from me now. _

"Naruto…I'm Prince Sasuke Uchiha…brother of King Itachi Uchiha…"

_Brother Bear, I let you down You trusted me, believed in me And I let you down_

"I'm sorry…"

_Of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame_

"No…do you know how much is in this town because of your family?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked aside at the ground. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. Naruto backed away, tears falling from his eyes.

_And I pray someone something will come To take away the pain There's no way out of this dark place No hope, no future_

Naruto ran far away from Sasuke. He ran into an alley and collapsed beside a dumpster, out of sight from the opening of the alley, and cried.

_I know I can't be free But I can't see another way And I can't face another day_

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke called. He tried to follow Naruto but he lost sight of him. He tried calling again. "Naruto, I wish could…If there was…there was just_ some_ way…I-I'd give _anything_ if…just…" Sasuke sighed a broken sigh. Naruto looked up. Even if Sasuke was the prince, he was different. Still, he could've just told him in the beginning. Then everything wouldn't have turned out this way. Just mabey…

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter's long but I was watching Brother Bear and the songs gave me idea's for this chapter!**

**Songs are:**

**Great Spirits by Tina Turner. This song is played at the begining of the movie**

**Welcome by Phil Collins. This song is played when they reach the Salmon Run**

**No Way Out Movie Version (The actual lyrics are way different than the ones in the movie) by Phil Collins. This song is played when Kenai tells Koda that his mother isn't coming**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Captured

_At the palace_

"What?" Itachi's voice boomed. Kakashi stood unfazed. "I said, the prince has run away." Itachi was fuming. "I heard you the first time!" Itachi paced the Throne Room. His husband Deidara sat stone faced. Suddenly, Itachi stopped. He faced Kakashi. "Send out your team to find him. I'm giving you three days!" he said. Kakashi bowed. "Yes Your Majesty." Kakashi was about to leave when, "Oh and Kakashi." Itachi said. Kakashi turned. "Make sure you bring him back _alive_." Kakashi inwardly sighed. He left the room and Itachi sat in his throne and took a sip from his goblet. "I _will_ find you Sasuke. You can make sure of that." Beside him, Deidara sighed inwardly at his husbands actions. Why couldn't he show a little love to people? Oh that's right. He was never _taught_ to.

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke was walking and thinking of the life he used to live. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He looked around to find anything familiar. He didn't. He heard footsteps running behind him. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned. Naruto collided right with Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke! I forgive you!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked down at him. "You what?" he asked. "I forgive you. You might be royalty but you're no snot nosed brat." Naruto smirked. Sasuke's mouth dropped. Naruto stuck out his tongue. "I tell it like I see it." Sasuke chuckled. "Let's go home."

_With Kakashi_

They'd been looking around town for three hours until they finally found Sasuke. They tailed him for a while until his right hand man Iruka spoke up. "Kakashi. Itachi's giving us three days. I say we follow him to where he's staying and stake out there. Then we take him." Kakashi thought out that plan. "Alright. Dispatch Gai and tell him the plan." he said. "Hai." Iruka pulled up the collar of his vest and spoke into it. "Gai. We're following Sasuke to where he's staying and staking out there. When the time is right, we take him." You could practically hear the smile in Gai's voice. "Alright my youthful compadre's." Iruka and Kakashi sweatdropped.

_With Sasuke and Naruto_

Sasuke and Naruto entered the house. "You boys are home late. How'd the sight seeing go?" Kushina asked. "Fine. Sasuke was really surprised at how much land Konoha was made up of." Kushina smiled. "You guys hungry?" she asked. "No. Were gonna go ahead and go to bed." Naruto said. He wanted some alone time with Sasuke. They went upstairs and shut the door. "Sasuke. I-I need to tell you something." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "And I need to show you something." Sasuke walked towards Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist. "S-Sasuke, what are you-_mph." _Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Sasuke had him pinned against the wall kissing him. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. They were about to take it to the next level when they heard the front door hit the floor.

_With Minato and Kushina_

Minato was sitting in his chair reading the paper and Kushina was sitting in the couch knitting when the door hit the floor. Kakashi, Kotetsu and Mizuki stood under the doorframe smirking. "Where's the prince?" Kakashi demanded. "We don't know who you're talking about." Minato said, standing in front of Kushina. Kotetsu chuckled. "Come on. He's been living here for two days and you didn't know he was the little brother of your king? Pathetic." Minato growled. "Get the fuck out of my house now or I'll-" Mizuki shut him up real quick. By slitting his throat with his katana. Kushina screamed. She looked at Mizuki who was coming towards her, bloody katana raised with a crazed look on his face. And Kakashi and Kotetsu made no move to stop him.

_With Sasuke and Naruto_

Naruto heard his mother scream and rushed to the corner of the stairs, out of sight with Sasuke right behind him. They saw three men. One with grey hair spiked up sideways with a grey wolf tail and ears, one with brown hair spiked up everywhere with eagle wings and the one with the sword had short straight silver hair with silver cat ears and tail. Sasuke looked on the floor in front of Kushina. There, laying face down in a puddle of crimson lay Minato Uzumaki.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who had his fists clinched and his upper lip curled into a snarl as his teeth turned into fangs and the marks on his cheeks turned darker and larger. His fingernails lengthened and his blue eyes turned blood red. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. He was staring at Naruto so intensely that he didn't hear the slice of the katana. He looked downstairs and saw Kushina lying on top of her husband, eyes wide open even though she was dead. Naruto wasn't angry at the men. Oh no, he was _far_ from angry. He was_ pissed._ He charged down the stairs on all fours, changing into a full fox body. Naruto growled and stood in front of his deceased parents. Mizuki laughed. "Well lookie what we have here. A little fox that thinks he can stop us." He pointed his katana at Naruto's throat. "I'm no fox. I'm your worst nightmare." Naruto growled. Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto. "Mizuki! That's enough!" he yelled. "Well if it isn't what we were sent here for!" Kotetsu said. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "Itachi sent us to find you." Kakashi said.

"Well sorry about your luck, but I'm not going back to that place." Sasuke's eye's narrowed and strange black markings started covering his face. They covered his face until it turned grey with a black X over his nose. His onyx eyes turned yellow and his hair grew out longer and it turned silver. Hand-like wings sprouted from his back. Mizuki drew back a bit. "It's the curse mark!" he yelled. But Kakashi wasn't so scared. He snuck up behind Sasuke and trapped him with a ninja hound. Sasuke began to lose control of his mark and began to turn normal again. He slumped to the floor, unconscious. The last thing he seen was Mizuki kicking Naruto.

When Sasuke came to, he was in some kind of cage. "Where am I?" He yelled. Kakashi looked inside the cage. "Well hello there sleepy head." Sasuke growled and spat in Kakashi's face. "Calm down. It's a four day journey back to the palace so I hope your comfortable." Sasuke sighed as he thought of his time with Naruto.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart__to and his family._

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in abattle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for

Sasuke started to cry as he thought of his first kiss with the blonde. Then he looked up with a fierce look in his eyes. He would kill Itachi and the others and then go back for Naruto. That was a promise.

* * *

**Yeah...I killed Naruto's parents...now it's like the series! Lol. I'm serious about the whole Sasuke killing Itachi and Kakashi and Kotetsu and Mizuki thing...**

**The song is Sound The Bugel by Bryan Adams from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimaron. This song is played when he's in the train and thinking of his mother an herd.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Final Showdown and The BIG Question

_With Naruto_

Naruto was slowly waking from unconciousness. He looked around the room and gasped when his eyes landed on the lifeless bodies of his parents. His eyes widened and a low growl passed his closed lips. His eyes watered and tears poured as he mourned over his parents.

When he calmed down, he looked up at the wall, staring into space, with a hard and stoney face. Blue eyes narrowed and orange tail flicked in anger. His mind was set. He was going to get revenge for his parents deaths. But first things first.

He has to find Sasuke.

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke had been thinking of when the right time to strike was. Kakashi had poked his head down to Sasuke's level and smirked. "We're almost at the palace _Your Highness._" Sasuke growled and sent a glare Kakashi's way. He knew about Kakashi wanting him dead so he could get promoted.

Three hours later, they entered the palace gates. They came to a halt outside the Throne Room doors. They let him out of the cage and cuffed his hands in front of him. The doors opened and Kakashi bowed his head in respect in front of the king. Sasuke just glared. Itachi smirked at the sight of his little brother in chains. "Good job Kakashi. You may pick up your reward after you leave which you may do now." Kakashi bowed his head and he and his team left. "Deidara, Tobi, could you give us a little time alone please? We have unsettled business to attend to." Itachi asked his husband and new son.

They left quietly. Itachi smirked but said nothing. Sasuke glared at his brother. "Come here Sasuke. I want to tell you something." Itachi said. Sasuke moved to where his brother was sitting. "Do you know _why_ Mother and Father were killed that tragic day?" You could here the amusment in Itachi's voice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "No. Tell me." He demanded. Itachi sighed. "Such a demanding boy, you are."

"Tell me!" Sasuke shouted. "Come closer and I will." Sasuke walked closer to Itachi. Itachi pulled Sasuke on his knees to where Itachi's mouth was by Sasuke's ear. In an eerie voice, he whispered, _"I ordered the assasination of them."_ Sasuke's eyes widened. He raised his bounded hands and connected them with Itachi's chin. The blow was so forceful that Itachi fell out of his throne. Itachi held his chin. "You think you can just waltz in here and assult the king? Well think again!" Itachi yelled. His black eyes turned blood red and his wings grew twice as large. He rose from the ground. Sasuke broke free from his cuffs and drew up his Chidori. He ran towards Itachi, intinding to kill, but Itachi blocked his move with his armored forearm.

Sasuke flew back hitting the ground hard. Itachi walked forward and threw shuriken at Sasuke but missed. Sasuke threw three kunai at his brother but only managed to scratch his left arm. Itachi winced but held his ground. Sasuke tried to swipe under Itachi's legs and make him fall but he jumped back. Itachi used his most powerful weapon. Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke started to see images of his Mother and Father in a carriage when they were murdered. By Kakashi. Sasuke was so angry that he blacked out.

When he woke up, Itachi was on the floor. Dead. Then he looked towards the door to leave when he saw the disembodies of Kakashi, Kotetsu and Mizuki. Sasuke smirked at the job, and major mess, that he did when he was unconscious. Now he had to find Naruto.

He ran out of the palace gates with some guards hot on his trail. Sasuke smirked. _"You can't take me. I'm free."_ he thought. He ran, leaving the guards far behind, in search of the one he loved.

_Gotta fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free_

Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out!

_With Naruto_

Naruto was running to find Sasuke when he saw something with black wings run towards him. _"Sasuke?"_ he thought. He ran further ahead when he saw Sasuke run towards him. "Sasuke!" he yelled.

_With Sasuke_

"Sasuke!" he heard someone yell. He looked ahead and saw a little blond fox boy run towards him.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

Naruto ran into the others arms and clung tightly. "Sasuke! T-they killed Mom and Dad!" Naruto cried. Sasuke's left hand drew circles on the blonds' back soothingly while the other hand was tangled in a mess of blond locks. "Shh. Don't worry. Their not gonna hurt anybody anymore." He whispered. Naruto pulled out of the embrace. He looked Sasuke over for injuries. Finding none, he gave one last check before pulling the raven in to a fierce kiss. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance. When access was granted, Sasuke's tongue explored every spot in Naruto's mouth, memorizing every spot that made his lover moan.

They pulled away, gasping for air. Naruto lay his head on Sasuke's chest. "I love you Sasuke." He whispered. Sasuke kissed Naruto's head. "I love you too Naruto." They lay in silence for a moment when Sasuke broke the silence. "Naruto, can I ask you something?" Naruto looked up. "Sure Sasuke." He said. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking. Since you're gonna be living alone now, maybe you would want to live with me in a house that's far out in the country where nobody could here us?" he asked. Naruto's eye's widened. He lifted his head to meet eye to eye with Sasuke. "Are you asking me to…?" Sasuke smiled. "Yes, I'm asking you to marry me." Naruto smiled. "Yes!" Sasuke smiled and kissed the blond. "Good. Cause I already bought the house."

* * *

**Alright! Next chapter is gonna be the wedding and then the _wedding night_ if you know what I mean! Lol. So that means...RATE CHANGE! It's gonna be rated M now!**

**Sorry for the short Sasuke vs. Itachi battle. I think I did better on the Naruto vs. Mizuki thing.**

**Songs are:**

**You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams. It's played when Spirit is captured the first time I think**

**Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift**

**See ya next time!**


	6. Finale

They had their wedding in a meadow under a Sakura tree. The priest, Iruka, and Konan smiled as Naruto walked town the isle in a white tuxedoand Sasuke in a black one. Naruto reached Sasuke and they joined hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this angel and this fox in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of two people in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Sasuke and Naruto will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Sasuke and Naruto. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this man in marriage to this man?" Iruka read from the Bible. "I do." Konan said. "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for GROOM'S NAME and BRIDE'S NAME from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. Please exchange your vows."

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye. "Naruto ever since I first laid my eyes on you, that day that you fell on me, I have been in love with you. Your the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke when you and I first met, it was love at first sight. I couldn't get you outta my head for the fist few days. I love you and want us to growl old together with forty cats and die the same way."

"Do you Sasuke take Naruto to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort hom, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Sasuke smiled.

"Do you Naruto take Sasuke to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Naruto had a tear run down his cheek.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?

May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

Iruka handed a ring to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, in placing this ring on Naruto's finger, repeat after me: Naruto, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Sasuke repeated.

Iruka handed a ring to Naruto.

"Naruto, in placing this ring on Sasuke finger, repeat after me: Sasuke, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Naruto repeated. They placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and kindness.

In as much as Sasuke and Naruto have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, they are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and husband but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Konoha and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke smile before pulling Naruto into a sweet and gentle kiss. Konan cheered, which sounded really wierd seeing as she was the only friend and family member there.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle of the meadow, slow dancing to music only they could hear.

_I swear to you-I'll always be there for you-There's nothin' I won't do_

_I promise you - all my life I will live for you-_

_We will make it through forever-We will be together-You and me._

_Oh n' when I hold ya-Nothin' can compare_

_With all of my heart- Ya know I'll always be-Right there_

_I believe in US- Nothin' else could ever mean so much_

_-You're the one I trust out time has come-_

_We're not two people-Now-We are one-_

_Ya you're second to none forever-We will be_

_Together-A family_

_The more I get to know ya- Nothin' can compare_

_With all my heart- Ya know I'll always be- right there_

_Forever- We will be together-Just you and me_

_The more I get to know ya- The more I really care_

_With all of my heart- Ya know I'll always be..._

_Ya know I really lave ya- Ya nothin' can compare_

_For all of my life- Ya know I'll always be-_

_Right There_

Sasuke and Naruto stopped dancing and headed to their new home. It was a two story out in the country with a patio and an inground pool in the back. "Whoa Sasuke! It's awesome!" Naruto gawked. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "I knew you would like it."

They went inside and looked in all the rooms. The kitchen was mainly stainless steel with a marble island and the living room was a light cream color with a red couch and loveseet with an oak coffee table in front of the couch.

It had two extra rooms which will be used for guests rooms when they have visitors. The master bedroom had a queen sized bed with black bedsheets and orange pillows. "You wanna break in the bed?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto smiled and nodded.

Sasuke kissed him and trailed his hand up Naruto's shirt. Naruto gasped at the touch. Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt and started playing with the blonde's pants line. "You nervous?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "But don't stop." he whispered.

Sasuke kissed up Naruto's chest and over one nipple while his right hand ran through Naruto's hair and the other one massaged Naruto's left nipple. Naruto let a low moan escape his mouth. Sasuke's hand stopped teasing the now hard nub and slid his hand into Naruto's pants. "Take them off. All of it." Sasuke growled seductively. Naruto did as he was told and so did Sasuke. Sasuke fingered Naruto's entrance. "N-no! We need lube!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke reached into the bedside table and grabbed a small tube of lube.

He poured just the right amount in his hand and rubbed it on his fingers and into Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned at the intrusion. He had done this plenty of times to himself before. But now it felt different. It felt _better _than when he did it. Sasuke thrust one finger in and out causing Naruto's breath to hitch in his throat. Sasuke added one more finger and thrust them out faster. "Nngg! Sasuke! Faster!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke thrust his fingers faster. He added a third and final finger and started doing a scissoring motion stretching him out.

Sasuke took his fingers out and Naruto whimpered at the loss but gasped at what was replacing the fingers. Sasuke rubbed a generous amount on his pulsing cock and placed it at Naruto's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded, already knowing that it was going to hurt like hell. Sasuke eased himself into Naruto slowly. He waited for Naruto to give him the signal to move.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke started moving. "Ahhh! Sasuke!" he gasped. Sasuke angled his thrusts different, aiming for the spot in Naruto that would really make him scream. "Aahhh! Sasuke harder!" Sasuke thrust into him a little harder. "Nnnggg! Faster!" Sasuke thrust faster. "S-Sasuke! I-I'm gonna cum!" Naruto cried. "Not yet. I want us to cum together." Sasuke's voiced strained. Sasuke thrust into Naruto faster as he felt Naruto's insides clench around him.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in complete pleasure as he came on his stomach and on the bed sheets and Sasuke spilled his seed in Naruto, collapsing on top of him, panting.

"Naruto." Sasuke panted. They cleaned each other off. Sasuke pulled the covers up over them and pulled Naruto close to him. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest. "I love you, Sasu." Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, Naru." Sasuke fell asleep listening to Naruto's light snoring.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**The last chapie...damn. I need to stop making multi-chapter fics so damn short! Any way, I used the lemon from my other SasuNaru fanfic.**

**Song is:**

**I'll Always Be Right There by Bryan Adams.**

**Ja Ne!**


	7. Credits

_(Credit song: Here I Am by Bryan Adams)_

_Directed By-_

MisakiAkihiko

_Writer-_

MisakiAkihiko

_Produced By-_

MisakiAkihiko

_Co- Executive Producer-_

My cousin and girlfriend

_Music By-_

Simple Plan

Brad Kane

Elton John

Tina Turner

Phil Collins

Bryan Adams

Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift

_Supervising Editor-_

My grandmother and my friend Kyndra

_Production Managers-_

My girlfriend and cousin stood behind me while writing it to make sure the chapter got finished on time. Even amateur writers have deadlines!

_Character Design-_

MisakiAkihiko

Kaleb Jones(cousin)

Hannah Mollet(girlfriend)

Roberta Boggs(grandmother)

Kyndra Belcher(best friend)

_Songs-_

_Welcome To My Life_ by Simple Plan

_One Jump Ahead _by Brad Kane

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ by El ton John

_Great Spirits_ by Tina Turner

_Welcome _by Phil Collins

_No Way Out _by Phil Collins(Movie version)

_Sound The Bugle_ by Bryan Adams

_You Can't Take Me_ by Bryan Adams

_Two Is Better Than One_ by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift

_I'll Always Be Right There_ by Bryan Adams

_Special Thanks-_

Vida Es Amor

naruto girl 15

Everyone who read but didn't review

* * *

**This wasn't planned but I figured that a musical had to have credits. Am I right or am I right?**

**But thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, rated and reviewed!**

**See ya in a future fic!**


End file.
